


Adorable

by EmeraldWhiteFox



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Crude Sewing, I made a little starscream, Megatron is having the time of his life, human child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:17:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWhiteFox/pseuds/EmeraldWhiteFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave comes across something VERY interesting. Humans are weird creatures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adorable

“Um…W-what is that?”

“Why Starscream, that is you.” It was absolutely hilarious, Megatron thought.

The human girl sat on her bed oblivious to the Decepticon's eyes. She held a gray shape in one hand and a needle in the other. All Megatron had ordered was for Soundwave to keep an eye on the Autobot’s pet’s close friends, but it turns out at least one of the friends had a liking for a certain SIC. The girl switched the color of the thread, poked herself a couple times (“Ouch.” From Knockout), and sewed on the final detail-

“A cute little red horn and your finished,” She squeaked and pulled the crude Starscream to her chest, “you’re so adorable!”

Megatron clutched his side’s, “Adorable? Starscream? HA!” He sat down on his throne so he wouldn’t topple over.

Starscream sputtered and gapped at the girl.

Then anger filled his spark, “HEY! I can be _quite_ adorable!”

 


End file.
